Forbidden Love
by nodusquix
Summary: Raph falls for Krang's right-hand chick...A crossover between the movie and cartoons. Takes place after the first movie. CH 10 IS UP! Rating changed due to last chapter being violent.
1. Chapter 1

An usually thick fog rolled into the monstrous city of Manhattan. A drunken bum could be seen stumbling about an unnamed alley, looking for a place to sleep.  
  
The light breeze in the air picked up suddenly as a small blue sphere appeared near the back of the alley. The drunken man, not quite believing what he saw, slowly rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He continued to watch as the sphere had grown nearly two meters tall. Then, it's growing ceased.  
  
The curious man took a few cautious steps towards the shimmering blue sphere; the grip on his empty liquor bottle tightening as curiosity left him and fear began to set in. His advancement on the sphere was momentarily stopped as a slimy pink tentacle started coming out from the portal. The glass bottle shattered into a million pieces as the bum let it slip from his filthy digits and fall to the ground.  
  
He turned to flee and let a genuine scream escape from his throat. But it was too late for the homeless man. A bright red light flashed from the portal and all that was left of him was a small pile of dust. The evil laughter of two voices soon filled the night air as two figures exited the portal, it closing immediately thereafter.  
  
-¤-¤-  
  
A pair of onyx eyes remained fixed on the old television before them, slightly concentrating on the image flickering on the screen. The blue bandana-wearing turtle known as Leonardo was watching his friend April O'Neil on the Channel 6 news as he usually did. After awhile, he turned the television set off and rose from the torn and dirty chair he had been sitting in, slowly stretching his arms out in front of him. As he turned to head for his room, a flash of red behind him caught his eye.  
  
He turned back around to see Raphael with one foot out the door. "Where are you going?" Leo asked in a curious tone of voice.  
  
Raph, who was currently attired in a tan trench coat and a fedora of the same color, looked over to his brother. "Goin' to a movie. You got a problem with that?" He answered somewhat angrily.  
  
Leo shook his head slowly. "No. I was just wondering, geez."  
  
Not caring what else his brother might have to say at the moment, Raph exited the den and made his way through the maze-like sewer paths. He soon found himself above ground and headed to the place where he was to meet Casey Jones. As he walked along the lighted sidewalk, a conversation between a few teenagers behind him caught his attention.  
  
"So are you going tonight?" The first one asked his companions.  
  
"Of course! I heard that there was a ton of prize money," the second replied.  
  
"Well I heard that after you beat everyone in the tournament you have to fight one of the elite members. Then you get the dough," the third teenager stated.  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna get that money no matter who I hafta fight," vowed the second.  
  
Raph listened in as the three continued their conversation about the alleged tournament. The teenagers quickly broke from the sidewalk and headed towards an area filled with abandoned warehouses. Finding this more interesting then a movie with Casey, Raph followed the kids until they stopped in front of a rather large warehouse. After being let in by one of the guards, they quickly entered, leaving Raph outside by himself.   
  
"Hmm...How to get in," he muttered.   
  
He approached the building slowly, making sure not to be seen by the lone guard. He worked his way to the backside and noticed a pile of crates creating a makeshift staircase towards the roof. Using it to his advantage, he climbed the mountain of crates and reached the roof. He walked towards the skylight and peered in, intent on finding out what those kids were talking about.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against his neck and a soft clicking as the holder tightened its grip on the trigger... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you?" An angry voice questioned from behind him.  
  
"I'm, er, just a little lost," Raph claimed, hoping to get the gun pointed away from him.  
  
"Whatever. Stand up."  
  
"Sure thing." Raph stood up slowly. Then in a flash, he spun around and was able to kick the gun out of his oppressor's hand. Before he could another hit in, however, the figure had back flipped away from him, putting at least two meters between them.  
  
"Good.But not good enough," the figure sneered.  
  
A quick draw for another weapon was made and Raph found himself once again as the target. He tried to get out of the way of the new gun, but it had already been fired and a dark blue bolt had nicked the back of his leg.  
  
Suddenly, a paralyzing feeling came over his entire body and he found it impossible to move. As his body went completely limp, he collapsed to the ground. He tried to keep his eyes open to see who it was that had shot him, but he quickly became unconscious. The gun fighter walked over to its latest victim and let out an evil laugh as it began to pick him and drag him away.  
  
- ¤ - ¤ -  
  
Leonardo had been pacing back and forth in his room for a while, wondering where his brother had gone to. He walked out of his room and into Michelangelo's.  
  
"Hey Mikey, have you seen Raph lately?" Leo asked as he peeked his head through the door.  
  
"Nah, dude. Didn't he go out with Casey?" Mikey wondered.  
  
"That was at eight.It's almost midnight."  
  
"Okay, where is he?!" A booming voice yelled from the other room.  
  
Leo and Mikey looked at each other before running out of the room to see who had yelled. They were slightly relieved to see that it was only an angry Casey Jones, although that was a problem all on it's own. Casey's brown eyes looked over to the two turtle brothers and he narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"Where's Raph? I waited two hours for him!" He demanded.  
  
"He's not with you?" Asked Mikey.  
  
"Well, duh. That's why I was wondering where he was."  
  
"What's with all the shouting?" Donnie emerged from his laboratory-like room and looked around. "Oh it's just you," he said as he noticed Casey.  
  
"Hi to you, too."  
  
"So, uh, no one knows where Raph is?" Mikey asked.  
  
"I guess not.," Leo responded.  
  
"Well the obvious thing is to go look for him," Donnie commented.  
  
Leo nodded in agreement. "I think the best thing would be to go in pairs." He looked over to Mikey and Casey. "You two will go together and Donnie and I will go together. Sound okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded. After deciding who should look where, everyone left the den to search for Raph. Donnie and Leo headed towards where Raph had planned to Casey. When they reached their destination, they looked around for any type of clue.  
  
"There's nothing here," Leo stated, looking from side to side for anything.  
  
"Ssh," Donnie whispered. "I think I hear someone." He jerked his thumb towards a dark alley where the voices of three teenagers could be heard.  
  
"That was an awesome fight, dude. I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Exclaimed the first teen.  
  
"Totally. I get to show my moves tomorrow. I'm so gonna get that cash," the second boasted.  
  
"Whatever. I think the winner of tonight is gonna win the whole thing," the third commented.  
  
The second teen looked down at his watch. "Well, it's kinda late you guys. I'm out."  
  
"Me too," the third agreed. "Same place tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Over by the warehouses."  
  
They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Donnie and Leo, who had been listening to the conversation, looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we know where to start looking," Donnie said. They headed towards the abandoned warehouses and continued their search for clues.  
  
"Hey, look over here," Donnie called to his brother as he picked up a tan fedora.  
  
"Well, Raph's here somewhere," Leo muttered as they continued looking for their lost brother.  
  
- ¤ - ¤ -  
  
A jolt of pain surged through his body as Raph began to regain consciousness. He groaned softly and gently rubbed his throbbing head. He blinked his eyes a few times before opening them completely. He looked around, trying to figure where he was but found it impossible as the room as pitch black. He stumbled onto his feet and tried to walk forward, but could only walk about a foot before running into a cage wall. He grabbed hold of a bar before shouting out, "Will someone turn on the lights in here?!"  
  
As if on cue, a few dim lights turned slowly. Raph's eyes peered around, noticing that he was stuck in a cage within a small, dirty room. He placed his other hand on another bar and shook the cage violently, only stopping when he heard the sound of laughter.  
  
"Well, looks like little turtle boy finally decided to wake up," a familiar voice taunted from somewhere in the room.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Raph darted his eyes around the room, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"I should ask you the same. I was the one who found you snooping around," the voice spoke from the opposite direction of where it previously had been.  
  
"I just came to see about the fight."  
  
Someone jumped down from the ceiling and onto the top of the cage, scaring the crap out of Raph. A feline face looked down at him and replied, "Is that so?" The figure jumped from the top of the cage and landed gracefully in front of him.  
  
She flicked a few green and purple follicles from her face as her amber eyes stared down Raph. The cat mutant placed a furred hand on a smoothly curved hip and took a step towards Raph, her brown and white tail swishing back and forth slowly with each step. The majority of her fur was brown, save for a white patch around her right eye and around her oral area. Two cat ears popped out from the top of her head, the left having a few notches in it. She was currently appareled in a black tube top, black form-fitting pants, and long black armbands. Around her slender waist was a holster, carrying a silver gun. There also was a holster around her left leg, it also carrying a gun. Silver shin guards and boots covered her legs up to the knee. A playful grin appeared on her face as she took another step towards Raph. "So what's your name turtle boy?"  
  
"Raphael." He stared back at her, a strange feeling coming over him as he looked into her eyes. "And what should I call you?" He inquired.  
  
"Kurai."  
  
Before she could say anything else the door swung upon and a giant brain on a rolling chair entered the room. "What's going on here?" The brain demanded, as a discontent look formed on his face.  
  
"Nothing Krang." Kurai sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is the guy I found sneaking around outside."  
  
"I see," Krang looked over to the caged turtle and an evil grin formed on his face as an evil plan began to brew in his head. He looked back up at Kurai. "You know what to do."  
  
"Do I have to?" Kurai whined, obviously not wanting to do what was asked of her.  
  
"Of course! I always enjoy watching spies get tortured."  
  
"Right.Well, you heard him Raphael. Off to the chamber with you."  
  
"What?!" Raph cried. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking?" She whipped a pair of handcuffs out and twirled them around her finger. She opened the door to the cage and with a single stroke, locked Raph in the handcuffs. She pulled him from the cage and began to lead him to the chamber.  
  
  
  
Good so far? .I hope so. I dun own anything TMNT but I do own Kurai.don't try to so me or anything, 'kay?! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

"How long have we been out here?"  
  
"About half an hour," Leo answered. He looked over to his brother, Donnie, and sighed. "I don't know if we'll find him tonight, Don."  
  
"We can't just stop looking." Donnie started to say.  
  
"There's over two dozen warehouses out here," interrupted Leo. "It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."  
  
An almost blood-curdling scream rang out through the vicinity. Leo and Donnie quickly looked to each other. "Raph!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. They stopped looking around and ran towards where the heard the scream. They came upon the largest warehouse in the area. Leo rushed forward towards the building before being stopped by his brother.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Look." Donnie pointed towards the lone guard standing in front of the entrance.  
  
"I'll take care of him." With that, he parted momentarily from Donnie and went around the warehouse, soon sliding next to the guard. He unsheathed a single katana and clouted the guard with the blunt side of his sword. The guard's body went limp as it became unconscious. Leo waved his brother and creaked the door open slightly.  
  
He looked inside, only to see a large, dark, and empty room. "Doesn't look like anyone's around," he whispered as his brother appeared by his side.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Leo," warned Donnie.  
  
"Isn't that the truth?" A voice called from inside the building. Leo and Donnie turned from each other and looked back inside. There, standing in the center of the room, was a figure masked by the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded Leo.  
  
"Well isn't that the question of the day." The figure laughed. "Won't you come in little turtles?"  
  
Leo opened the door fully and walked in slowly, Donnie following at his heels. While Donnie's eyes remained locked on the figure, Leo looked around the room continuously, watching out for an ambush. "Answer the question," Donnie ordered.  
  
"Who I am isn't important.what's important is that I know where your brother is and you don't!" The figure taunted.  
  
As the turtles continued their slow advance on the shadowy form, they drew their weapons and prepared to fight. "Tell us where he is," Leo commanded.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Asked the figure in a curious tone.  
  
"'Cause if you don't, we'll shred you into pieces."  
  
"Oooh, I'm really scared now."  
  
Leo growled and lunged for the figure. As he became closer, he leaped into the air and slashed at their opponent. However, as he landed back on the ground, he realized that the figure had dodged his attack.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Then, the playfulness from the figure's voice disappeared and turned angry. "A lot better."  
  
The lights in the warehouse turned on suddenly and the turtle brothers found themselves surrounded by a crowd of Foot Soldiers. They looked over to where the figure had been and were slightly shocked to see a cat-girl. She raised one of her hands into the air and pressed her thumb and middle finger together. An evil grin appeared on her feline face. "Have fun," she giggled before snapping her fingers.  
  
The Foot Soldiers rushed towards Leo and Donnie as the cat-girl faded behind the crowd.  
  
- ¤- ¤ -  
  
A nearly unconscious Raph was strapped down onto metal bed, electrical wires attached sporadically around his body. He had been going through a torturous shock therapy, courtesy of the evil talking brain called Krang. The little creature was sitting on its wheeled chair in front of a control panel, its slimy pink tentacles wrapped around a small lever. An evil grin spread onto its face as it pulled the lever once more.  
  
Electrical surges went throughout Raph's body, causing him tremendous pain. He had let the first shock get to him earlier, but he bit his tongue and wouldn't let his enemy get the best of him. Krang laughed maniacally before pushing the lever back up, stopping the torture briefly.  
  
"Well, Kurai, things are going well out front?" Krang asked as the feline mutant walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, yes. Both of the turtles are fighting the Boss' soldiers right now." She looked over at Raph, who slowly turned his head to look at her. She noticed his state and a sympathetically looked back over to Krang. "Don't you think he's had enough?"  
  
"What? Of course not! There's no such thing as too much torture!"  
  
"But you'll kill him if you keep putting him through this," she argued.  
  
"That's the point, my dear," Krang told her.  
  
"Krang. If we kill him now, then we won't have the pleasure of seeing all three of the turtles being killed together," Kurai pointed out.  
  
"Very well," he acquiesced. "Take him back to his cell. I have to go talk to my associate anyways." He left the room, leaving Kurai to deal with Raph.  
  
Kurai walked over to him and began to take the straps and wires off of him, not worrying about him escaping at the moment. She knew that he was too weak to move, much less get away.  
  
"Did.did you mean that?" Raph was able to cough up.  
  
Kurai quirked a brow and looked down at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Did you.mean what you.said about.seeing me and my brothers.being killed. And enjoying.it?"  
  
Her expression softened as she looked away and continued taking wires from his body. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Then...why'd you say it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
She stopped what she was doing and looked him in the eye. "I have to say and do certain things to keep myself from being killed," she confessed. "I.I wouldn't really want to see you, or your brothers, killed. I'm not like that." She looked away from him again and finished taking all the straps and wires off of him.  
  
"Well.thanks," he said as she started pulling him off of the table. He smiled at her, that strange feeling coming over his body once more. A small smile appeared on her face as she slung his arm around her shoulder and began to carry him back to his cell.  
  
  
  
Well.I hope you liked this chapter! I know I sure did! ^.^ hope you also like where the story is going.and if you don't know where it's going then shame on you! ^.~ kidding! More to come soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Leo, watch out!" Donnie shouted as a ninja punk rushed his brother from behind. Leo turned around quickly and delivered a swift blow to the Foot Soldier's chest. The ninja punk stumbled backwards, taking another one down with him. Leo jumped back around as he felt someone press up against his shell.  
  
"Donnie!" He exclaimed as he saw it was only his brother. He turned back around again, having their backs covered by the other.  
  
"This doesn't look too good," Donnie observed as the Foot Soldiers formed a ring around the turtles and began closing in. Leo and Donnie held their weapons defensively, readying themselves for the oncoming attack.  
  
"Like, dudes, is there a party goin' on or something?"  
  
"Yeah. And, uh, how come weren't invited?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked in the direction of the two new voices. Standing in the doorway was Mikey with his nunchucks and Casey with a baseball bat. Almost immediately, half of the Foot Soldiers ran towards the newcomers and the fighting resumed.  
  
While Casey fought the oncoming ninjas, Mikey ran towards his brothers. "Dudes!" He shouted gleefully as he raised his hand for a high-five. Leo and Donnie both raised their hands and intercepted the high-five.  
  
"Dudes, we have to get out of here. We can't fight all these guys and expect to walk away," Mikey told them.  
  
"He's right, Leo. We have to get outta here while we still have a chance," Donnie agreed.  
  
"We can't leave without Raph! He's still in here somewhere and-," Leo started to say.  
  
"We know he's here, Leo. We can come back for him later when we have a plan," Donnie pointed out.  
  
Leo sighed heavily. He didn't want to leave Raph here, but what choice did he have? If they stayed any longer, they would have their shells royally kicked and possibly be captured themselves.  
  
"Leo's go," Leo concurred. Donnie and Mikey nodded their heads and began to weave through the crowd. They managed to get through and met back up with Casey, who was still fighting the ninjas off with his bat. As Leo and Mikey ran through the door, Donnie grabbed Casey's arm and dragged him along for their retreat. Leo hesitated slightly as they exited the area, looking back towards the warehouse where Raph was being held captive. Mikey came up next to his brother and gently tugged on his arm.  
  
"Come on," he said as the turtle trio and Casey began a long walk home.  
  
- ¤- ¤ -  
  
Kurai watched over the caged turtle until he had fallen asleep. Her amber eyes swept over the bruised and battered turtle once more before she walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and into the main room, where she had left the ninjas to fight the other turtles. A surprised look fell over her face as she saw the group of Foot Soldiers huddled in a circle, the sub-leader talking to them from the center.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but please tell me that you captured the turtles," Kurai asked as she approached them.  
  
"They escaped, Kurai-san," the sub-leader reported. He bowed slightly to her. "We are ever so sorry."  
  
A growl escaped from her throat. "Oh. That's great, just great." She whipped out a gun from the holster strapped around her leg. She narrowed her eyes and aimed the gun and the ninja's forehead. "I should kill you now, you-."  
  
"Put the gun down, Kurai," a deep voice ordered. Kurai turned her head towards the one who had talked. She widened her eyes as she saw who it was. "Shredder!" She put the gun away and turned towards Shredder. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Shredder held his hand up. "Not now. Come with me." He waved her over as he began to walk into another room.  
  
Kurai looked back to the ninja sub-leader and frowned. "I'll deal with you later," she told him before turning around and trotting over to Shredder. She came up beside him and looked up at him. She tilted her head slightly as she asked, "What is it, boss?"  
  
"Krang has told me that you have managed to capture on of the turtles," he began, without looking down to her. "I know that the others were here.Did you manage to capture them as well?" He asked as they entered a small room. He stopped walking and turned towards her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, did you?"  
  
"That's a funny thing actually. You see, I let your soldiers do the fighting and what happened was.," she started to babble. Before she could say anything else, a harsh slap came across her cheek. She winced slightly and silenced herself, not wanting to upset Shredder any further.  
  
"How could you let them escape?! All you had to do, was capture the other turtles! How hard is that?" He fumed. He held up her chin with his hand. "Now, what I want you to do is get me those other turtles." He let go of her and shoved her towards the door.  
  
She backed out of the room, bowing slightly. "I shall do my best, boss." She turned, exited the room and began readying the troops for an attack on the turtles.  
  
  
  
I know it's kinda short but.oh well! Hope you like it and of course more to come from yours truly. ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

The defeated trio of turtles walked slowly into their sewer den. Their master, Splinter, was waiting for them, sitting in his dirty and old chair. His hands were clasped together and he looked deeply at his three sons. He bowed his head slightly before speaking. "My sons. Come and sit by me."  
  
Without hesitation, they walked further into the den and sat down around Splinter, who looked like his was in deep thought. Splinter looked at each of his sons before looking back down at the ground. "I have noticed that one of you are missing. Tell me, what has happened to Raphael?"  
  
Leo looked up at his mentor with a somber look. "Well, Master Splinter, Raph has been captured by the Foot," Leo stated simply. "We tried getting him back, but there were too many of them for us to fight."  
  
"Do not worry, Leonardo. You and your brothers will think of a way to get him back," Splinter told him. "Now, my sons. Reflect on the situation and think of everything you know about it."  
  
The turtles sat back and thought about the position they were in. It took a few minutes before Donnie stood up with an intrigued look about him. "Hey Leo. Remember how those kids were talking about some kind of fighting tournament going on at that warehouse?"  
  
Leo looked to his brother and nodded slowly, not quite sure what Donnie was getting at. "Yeah, and.?  
  
"Well, remember how they said that another competition was going to happened tomorrow night?" Donnie continued.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, what if we go rescue Raph tomorrow night? While the tournament is going on. That way, the Foot Soldiers will be distracted with the contest and we'll be able to get more easily," he explained. Mikey and Leo nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"That's a great plan, Donnie," Mikey commented.  
  
"I know, I know," Donnie gloated playfully.  
  
"Let's get some rest, you guys. We have a big day ahead of us," Leo said as he headed for his room. Donnie and Mikey agreed and went to bed, all three thinking about what was the come the next day.  
  
- ¤ -¤ -  
  
After going through a few ideas with the sub-leader of the Foot, Kurai had gone into her own meager room to get some rest. She had just curled up on her hard and dirty bed when she heard the door creak open. She growled slightly before turning over to see who had intruded on her personal space. She raised her brows as she saw Krang roll into her room. "What is it, Krang?" She questioned impatiently.  
  
"I want you to stay in the turtle's room for the night. You are to watch over him and make sure he doesn't escape. Understood, Kurai?" Krang instructed. He pointed one of his slimy pink tentacles at her. "And if he does escape, Shredder will have your head," he warned.  
  
"Tell me about it," Kurai replied dryly. She got up from her bed, walked past Krang and out of the room. She turned back briefly and looked down at Krang as he exited the room as well. "Don't worry, Krang. That turtle won't escape while I'm on guard."  
  
"He had better not."  
  
They went their separate ways, Krang going back to his lab and Kurai going to Raph's cell. She walked all the way to the end of the hallway where Raph's room was located. She opened the door and saw that the turtle was still sound asleep. Kurai walked fully into the room and looked around for something to sit down on. A large cargo box satisfied her search and she jumped on it immediately. Knowing that the turtle wouldn't be able to escape nor be rescued at the moment, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
- ¤ -¤ -  
  
The morning sun peaking through the small window in the room woke Raph up instantly. He yawned and stretched his arms before looking around. Oh yeah, he was stuck in this hellhole cage in a small and dirty room. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the feline Kurai sleeping on a large box. She was there went he went to sleep and was now here when he woke up. Had she been there all night?  
  
The sleeping Kurai turned over in her sleep. However, she had turned over too far and fell of the cargo box, landing on the concrete with a loud thud.  
  
"Ow! Damnit that hurt," she complained as she sat up. She rubbed her head before looking over to the cage. She smiled as she noticed that Raph had woken up. "Well, good morning Raphael. And how was your sleep? Sound, I presume?" She asked, winking at him playfully.  
  
"Sure.Were you here all night?" He asked, walking to the edge of his cage.  
  
"Not exactly." She stood up and brushed herself off. She moved her hair out of her face with a flick of her head and took a step closer to his cage. "I left to take care of a few things before coming back here to watch over you."  
  
"I see. Kurai, can I ask you something?" Raph inquired.  
  
"What?" She slanted her head slightly, taking another few steps towards the cage until she and Raph were only inches apart.  
  
"About what you said last night.About you having to and say certain things to keep yourself from being killed? .Why is that?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well," she started, quickly looking down at the ground. "Really simply put, I'm a slave.," she trailed off, her voice sounding depressed.  
  
"A slave? How'd that happen?"  
  
"It all began.," Kurai told. A white light flashed inside Kurai's mind and she reappeared in Dimension X. She could see an army of rock soldier's destroying a small village, the inhabitants running and screaming from their burning homes. She focused in where she saw a young girl, not unlike herself, standing amongst the chaos. The kitten looked about confused, crying out for her mother and father. One of the rock soldier's picked the girl up and took her to the apparent leader of the group.  
  
"General, we found this small child. What do you want us to do with it?" The soldier asked.  
  
"Take it to Lord Krang. He's always looking for kids like these to do little chores for him," the general answered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Kurai followed the soldier as he took the young child to the one she knew as Krang. Krang, who was more than just a pink brain then, looked down at the rock soldier and frowned at what he was carrying. "What's this?" He demanded.  
  
"General Traag suggested that it be brought to you for enslavement or training," the soldier explained.  
  
Krang took the child from the soldier and looked at it. "Very well. I'll put it in with some the special troops. She looks promising as an assassin. Don't you think?"  
  
"Of course, Lord Krang."  
  
Kurai's mind flashed forward to watch as she grew up, being trained with a few other mutants as assassins for Lord Krang, being punished severely for any mistakes made or being starved for questioning authority. She watched as she went up the ranks and quickly became Krang's right-hand man, serving him without hesitation. The memory ended with both of them being banished to Earth.  
  
".And that's what happened," Kurai ended.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry." That was all that Raph could think of to say. He slipped his hand out of the cage and placed it under her chin. He pushed her head back up and smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of a way to get out of this." He leaned forward, as did she, and their lips met. She pulled back from the kiss slowly and took a step away from.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, the door swung open and Shredder stood in the doorway. He looked towards the feline and spoke. "Come. I have a surprise for you." He turned and walked back out, knowing that Kurai would soon follow. She turned to follow, but looked back at Raph and smiled. Then, she left the room, wondering what Shredder had in store for her. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's this surprise you've got for me, boss?" Kurai asked, getting impatient with Shredder not saying a word to her as they headed to his quarters.  
  
Although she could not see it, Shredder smiled down at her. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" They approached his room and he opened the door, waiting for Kurai to enter. She entered the room and her jaw dropped to the ground at what she saw.  
  
There, standing in the middle of the large room was another mutant. The new mutant much taller than she, reaching almost two and a half meters tall, and, by the looks of it, was of the lupine genre. His most of his fur was a dark gray, save for his paws, which were black. The only clothes that he wore were a pair of denim jeans that were torn just below the knee, showing off his muscular body. Strapped over his massive chest was a quiver of arrows and a bow and fastened to his right leg was a large dagger. His sapphire eyes looked over to Kurai and Shredder as they entered the room.  
  
Shredder gestured his hand towards the mutated wolf. "This is Ookami Jaaku. Jaaku," he said as he pointed his hand at the cat girl. "This Koneko Kurai. You two will be working with each other on the capture of those wretched turtles. Now," he stated as he started to depart from the room. "You two get to know each other while I go discuss something with Krang." With that said, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kurai, who had watched her boss leave, turned her attention back towards Jaaku. She had noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had walked in. She quirked a brow at him. "What are you looking at?" She prompted, not comfortable with his hungry stare.  
  
"Why, I'm looking at you, sugah lips," he replied, his voice rough and unpleasant sounding.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and growled at him. "How dare you speak to me like that!" She yelled angrily at Jaaku. "And if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll cut you in two," Kurai threatened.  
  
"Please, dahlin'. I don't think you could take me on an' win," he countered.  
  
"Fine. Let's have a fight. Me against you, no weapons. Whoever wins has higher authority. Agreed?"  
  
"Whatever you say, sweet thang."  
  
She growled again and made the first move. She ran towards him and jumped over his massive figure, landing behind him. She lifted her leg to attempt to kick the middle of his back. He turned around quickly, however, grabbed her leg and twisted it, causing her to spin and land on her face. Before he could achieve any more damage, she jumped up and landed back on her feet. She positioned her body in a fighter's stance, waiting for Jaaku to make his move. He rushed her, delivering a harsh blow to her stomach. She doubled over in pain, just in time to be uppercut by his powerful fist. The hit knocked her to the ground once more. Kurai pushed herself slowly from the cold concrete and stumbled to her feet. Jaaku smiled at the cat's condition.  
  
"Honey, I don't wanna hurtcha any farther," he announced with his slight Cajun accent. "Give up?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Your choice." He shrugged and advanced on Kurai. As he got close enough, Kurai dropped to ground, stuck out her leg, and spun a complete three- sixty. She managed to sweep the wolf off of his feet, and grinned as he tumbled onto his back. Before she could make a move to distance herself from him, Jaaku sat up and grabbed her arm violently. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, then threw her about three meters away from him. She skidded on the ground until her body slammed into the nearby wall.  
  
Jaaku stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over to the nearly unconscious Kurai, a triumphant smirk on his face. He stood over Kurai and she struggled to get back on her feet. "I win," he boasted. He offered a hand to help her, but she smacked it away with her own. She finally got back up, her body bloodied and bruised. "Lemme help you clean those wounds, mon ami," he suggested.  
  
She took a step away from Jaaku, keeping her back towards him. "I think not. And I'm not your friend," she snapped. She quickly exited the room, leaving the wolf man by himself.  
  
"That's what you say now..."  
  
- ¤- ¤ -  
  
Leo sat in his room, his eyes closed as he was in deep meditation. It was mid-afternoon and while his brothers were preparing themselves physically, he was preparing himself mentally. He was almost done meditating when there was a loud knock on the door to the den. He opened an eye as he heard the familiar shouting of their friend Casey Jones.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?!"  
  
Leo grumbled, stood up, and walked out of his room. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over at his human comrade. "You know," Leo pointed out. "You don't have to be so loud when entering the den."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it wouldn't be as fun that way," Casey joked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Leo questioned as Mikey and Donnie entered the room.  
  
"Well, I came to help you guys get Raph back," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Leo nodded and let Donnie explain their plan to Casey. A thoughtful look fell over his face as he listened to the purple-branded turtle talk about the fight club thing and how they were going to sneak in. A light bulb light up over his head as he said, "Hey, I've got an idea."  
  
"What?" Donnie asked skeptically.  
  
"While you guys sneak in from outside, I can go in there sayin' that I want to be in the tournament and get in that way. What do you say?"  
  
"Well...," Leo mused.  
  
"That's perfect!" Mikey exclaimed. "What a totally excellent idea that is!"  
  
Leo and Donnie both shook their heads slowly as Mikey and Casey cheered and high-fived each other.  
  
"We go in tonight at twenty-hundred hours," Donnie stated.  
  
"Uh...my watch only goes to twelve, dude," Mikey complained.  
  
Casey slapped the back of Mikey's head lightly. "That's 8pm in layman's terms, dweeb."  
  
"Sorry, dude," Mikey giggled.  
  
The turtles and Casey started making their final preparations as the day became darker and eight pm started looming closer.  
  
^.^ hope you like it! I dun own the anything TMNT, although I wish I owned mikey and raph -giggles- ^.~ however, I do own kurai and jaaku so don't use them for anything without my permission, rawr. ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Raph sat on the floor on his damp cell, his shell resting against the wall. He was thinking about Kurai and the forbidden kiss that they had shared. Every time he thought about her, his heart pounded and butterflies flew in his stomach. Was it because he actually cared about her? Raph knew that she had to have feelings about him as well. Why else would she have saved his life or, much less, kiss him? They had barely known each other. . .but what else could explain their actions?  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door to the room swung open. There in the doorway stood Kurai, holding something in her hands. He quickly got to his feet as she walked over to him. A worried expression fell over his face as he noticed a few cuts and bruises on Kurai's body. "What happened to you?" Raph asked, his voice sounding concerned.  
  
"Nevermind that," she avoided, waving her hand slightly. "Shredder and Krang are planning something, but I don't know what, so I brought you these," she forewarned Raph as she handed him his twin sai. "Don't let anyone see those, or else they'll have my head."  
  
"I won't. Thanks," he told her. A thought from earlier crossed his mind abruptly, and he decided to bring it up. "Kurai. . .Why are you nice to me?"  
  
The cat opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she decided against. She stood there for a moment, looking somewhat perplexed. "Well Raphael, I guess that the reason is. . .is because I like you," she confessed.  
  
Although the turtle had already suspected it, a blush came across his green cheeks. He looked down at the ground as he mustered up his thoughts. He looked back up to her and admitted, "I have to say, Kurai, that I have feelings for you too."  
  
Kurai smiled for a minute before taking a small pendant from her neck. She held it out to him, keeping that grin on her face. "Here, I want you to take this as a token of my...love for you."  
  
Raph took the necklace slowly, looking at it before turning his attention back to her. "Thanks." He quickly thought of something and took off the red wristband that was formerly attached to him. He handed it to her with a somewhat sheepish look on his face. "Here...I know it's not much, but I want you to have it."  
  
She took it from him and immediately tied it onto her left wrist. She took a step closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Raphael. You don't know how much this means to me," she expressed. Her ears twitched a bit as she heard the sound of footsteps traveling throughout the halls. She frowned a little and looked back to Raph. "I have to go now, Krang's looking for me." The two kissed each other once more. "Catch you later, Raphael," she winked. She turned and left the room in a hurry, as Raph could only smile as he watched the one he loved leave his presence.  
  
- ¤ - ¤ -  
  
The sun had gone down and the hour of eight continued to draw nearer. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Casey Jones started their journey towards the warehouses a quarter before their planned hour. During their preparations throughout the day, they had come up with a few backup plans in case their first one failed, which it most likely would.  
  
The three turtles had also told Casey about the mysterious cat-girl and that he should be wary of her. At this Casey had laughed and said, "Little kittens don't scare me."  
  
"Maybe she might scare you, but her apparent authority over the Foot should," Donnie had pointed out.  
  
Casey had shrugged his shoulders and ended the conversation with a simple, "Whatever."  
  
Now the four of them had reached the edge of the property where the warehouses were located. The turtles quickly hid themselves behind miscellaneous items as a crowd of teenagers approached the area. A sea of adrenaline-filled faces passed them, only a few caring to look in Casey's direction. As the majority of them went by, Casey glanced in Leo's direction, giving him a thumbs-up before moving in with the crowd.  
  
When no one was around, Donnie and Mikey made their way to where Leo had been hiding. They crouched down next to him and asked what they were going to do next.  
  
"We have to find a way in without getting ourselves caught," Leo answered. He looked over at the large warehouse where the fight club was going on. "Our best chances would be going in through the roof somehow."  
  
"Right," Donnie said with a nod.  
  
The turtles got up and headed towards the building, praying that they could get in and out without a scratch. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey dudes, look!"  
  
Leo and Donnie turned from what they were doing to look at Mikey. "What?" Donnie asked, not quite sure what his brother was pointing at.  
  
"We can get to the roof by climbing these," Mikey answered as he jumped onto a cargo box. He pointed out that there was an improvised stairway leading to the roof.  
  
"Good thinking," Donnie commented as he started following Mikey up the boxes.  
  
"Thanks, dude," Mikey responded.  
  
Leo fell in silently behind his brothers, going over the plan and how to deal with any obstacles they might face in his mind. The three of them reached the roof after an almost effortless climb. Leo looked at each of his brothers before speaking to them. "Alright, guys. We have to get Raph out tonight or we miss our easiest chance at getting him back," Leo explained in a monotone voice. "Let's go."  
  
The turtles opened the door on the roof and saw a spiraling staircase leading down. Leo stepped in front of his brothers and started heading down the stairs, slowly unsheathing his katanas. Donnie and Mikey followed and took their weapons out as well.  
  
As they continued to descend, the sounds of blaring music and youthful cheers got louder. They could that they were getting closer to the fighting competition and Leo warned his brothers to be extra careful.  
  
They soon reached the bottom of the staircase, finding themselves in a dark, medium-sized room. Mikey took a few steps forward and wondered out loud, "Where are all the lights?"  
  
As if on cue, the lights in the room turned on, revealing an immense wolf mutant standing in front of a large group of the Foot.  
  
"Where are all the babes?" Mikey asked, looking up slightly. His brothers gave him a look as he shrugged his shoulders and said with a smile, "It was worth a try."  
  
The turtles turned back to the more serious matter on hand. The new mutant took a few steps towards the trio; a cocky smile had reached his face. "Well, boys, wut have we ga' 'ere?" The wolf asked the Foot Soldiers rhetorically. "Look like a few turtles loss dere way. Wut say we help dem out?" He laughed evilly. "We is gunna have ourselves a little tumble, boys." With a nod of his head, the Foot Soldiers behind Jaaku sprang into action as they started an attack on the turtles.  
  
- ¤- ¤ -  
  
Casey entered the warehouse with a casual look on his face. His brown optics scanned the area for any type of lead on where Raph might be located. There. Out of the corner of his left eye he spotted a door which a heavyset guard standing in front of it. Casey smiled as he passed through the horde of teenagers and over to the guard. As he approached, the guard lowered his sunglasses and raised a brow Casey.  
  
"Whatchu want, boy?" The guard asked as Casey leaned against the wall.  
  
"Tell me, what's behind this here door?" Casey questioned, jerking his head at the door.  
  
"Ain't nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Right." Casey pushed himself from wall. He pulled his arm back and slammed it back into the guard's face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. "That was easy enough," he commented as he opened the door and sneaked in. He closed the door and looked down the long hallway before him. Raph must be in one of these rooms, Casey thought as he spied the row of doors on each side.  
  
Casey looked in each of the rooms until his reached the last one at the end of the hallway. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He peeked his head in and smiled at what he saw. Pacing back and forth in his cell was Raph. Casey entered the room completely, closing the door behind him.  
  
Raph looked up, expecting to see Kurai. Instead, he saw his good friend Casey Jones. "Casey!" He exclaimed, wrapping his three-digit fingers around the cold bars of his cell.  
  
"Hey Raoh, my man. You look a little stuck, there," Casey commented with a smirk.  
  
"Well thank you, Captain Obvious. Would you like to tell me something I don't know?" Raph joked.  
  
After the laughter diminished, Casey took two picks from his pocket and began working on the lock that kept Raph in his cage. A loud click was heard as the lock opened and Casey quickly took it off, releasing Raph from his prison. Raph and Casey cheered as the turtle stepped out of the cage. His expression dulled momentarily as he looked up at his human friend. "We have to get Kurai out of here before we leave."  
  
"Kurai?" Casey inquired, tilting his head slightly. "Who's he?"  
  
"She..." Raph started to say.  
  
"Oooh. Raphie's got a girlfriend," Casey mocked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Raph defended. "Look, we just got to get her out of here, alright Casey?"  
  
"Sure, Raph," he agreed.  
  
The two exited the room in a hurry and began their search in the large warehouse for Kurai... 


	9. Chapter 9

Kurai was seen walking down a long and dark hallway, rolling alongside her was the pink brain known as Krang. The cat-mutant had her arms crossed over her chest as her master was lecturing her.  
  
"Kurai, you've softened. You're not the feisty killer that I once knew," Krang addressed, giving an icy stare to her. "Ever since you brought in that turtle..."  
  
"What that supposed to mean?" Kurai questioned somewhat angrily.  
  
"You've weakened Kurai! That wretched turtle has done something to you to make you feeble."  
  
"Now see here, Krang," Kurai started, stopping in her tracks and gesturing her left hand in his direction. "You have no idea what you're talking about and furthermore I-," she continued.  
  
"What is that?" Krang interrupted, his tentacle pointing at her arm.  
  
Kurai looked at her arm, realizing that her left arm was the one with Raph's wristband on. She quickly put her arms behind her back. "Nothing," she suggested, knowing that she was in a substantial amount of trouble.  
  
"It's something from that turtle! Traitor..."  
  
"It's not what you think. See, what happened was-," she stammered, trying to get herself out of trouble.  
  
"No excuses! We're just going to have a little 'talk' with Shredder," Krang threatened.  
  
"I think not," a voice said from behind them.  
  
Krang and Kurai looked over to see Raph and Casey standing there, both of them looking slightly pissed off. "Raph!" Kurai shouted before delivering a kick to Krang, knocking him off his chair and out. She ran over to Raph and they embraced each other.  
  
"Well isn't that cute," Casey laughed.  
  
Kurai pulled away from the hug and raised a brow at the human. "Who's this schmuck?" She asked with a chuckle.  
  
"This here, is Casey," Raph responded, jerking his thumb at him. "Don't mind his sense of humor," he said with a smile.  
  
"Now that we've got your woman, we can go get your brothers," Casey told them in a more serious tone.  
  
"My brothers are here?" Raph asked.  
  
"Oh-no..." Kurai uttered.  
  
"What?" Raph and Casey asked at the same time.  
  
"If there here, that means..." Kurai said to herself, not acknowledging their question. She looked at both of them with a worried look in her face. "They're with Jaaku! Come on, we have to get to them. Now!" She took off down the hall, expecting the human and the turtle to follow.  
  
Casey and Raph looked at each other before running after Kurai, both of them wondering what she was up to.  
  
- ¤- ¤ -  
  
"Aaah!" Leo yelled as Jaaku threw him against a wall. The wolf had a crazy look in his eyes as he began to laugh in an evil manner. He advanced on the leader of the turtles again, picking him up in a chokehold. Leo struggled to get out of his grasp, but all his efforts failed as he remained in possession of the wolf.  
  
"Lil' turtle, you really think you can beat me?" Jaaku sneered. "You can't even lay a finger on me."  
  
Donnie ran at the overgrown animal, hitting him in the middle of his back with his bo-staff. Jaaku dropped the almost breathless Leo onto the ground, turning around to face Donnie. He snarled as he grabbed the bo-staff from Donnie and broke it in two. Donnie muttered a curse word under his breath as he attempted to kick Jaaku. His attack was easily blocked and he was thrown into the wall, falling onto the ground next to his brother.  
  
"Two down, one to go," he boasted, letting out another maniacal laugh.  
  
"Not so fast, Jaaku."  
  
"Who's dere?" Jaaku looked around for the source of the threat. His posture relaxed slightly as he saw it was only an angry looking Kurai. "Well dere, sugah lips, I was wonderin' when you was gonna show up," he grinned as he started to walk over to her.  
  
She pulled out a gun from the holster slinged around her hip and aimed it at the advancing mutant. "Not another step, Jaaku. Or you just might get yourself shot," Kurai warned.  
  
"Now wat is dis all about, sugah?" He stopped moving and slanted his head slightly.  
  
At that moment, Raph and Casey had finally caught up with quick cat and were a bit out of breath. Raph looked up as soon as he caught his breath to see Leo and Donnie slumped against a wall and Mikey fighting a large group of Foot Soldiers by himself. He started running over to his knocked out brothers while Casey ran to help Mikey fight, leaving Kurai and Jaaku in a show-down.  
  
"Well, looks like you got yourself some new friends dere, sugah," Jaaku growled.  
  
"Well aren't you as clever as a fox," Kurai retorted.  
  
The two started circling each other, Kurai keeping her aim steady. Suddenly, Jaaku launched off his feet and tackled Kurai onto the ground, knocking her weapon out of her hand. Kurai winced slightly as the weight of his body started to crush her. He grabbed her in his arms and quickly stood up.  
  
"You're comin' with me, sugah," he stated as he began heading for the door.  
  
"Raphael!" Kurai shouted as she fought to get free from Jaaku's grip.  
  
Raph turned from his brothers to see Jaaku escaping with Kurai in his hands. He shouted her name as he got up to run after them, but a hockey stick held him down. Raph's attention shifted up to Casey and he stood up angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, giving Casey a shove.  
  
"Take care of your brothers first, then we'll go after them. Believe me, Raph, he ain't gonna harm her," Casey explained, trying to calm Raph down.  
  
Raph growled but acquiesced to Casey. "Fine," he said as he knelt down again as his brothers began to regain consciousness. He mind, however, was preoccupied with Kurai and how he was going to rescue her from the evil Jaaku. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Get your hands off of me!"  
  
The captured Kurai continued to kick, scream, and all-out get away from the devious Jaaku, whom held her prisoner. The wolf mutant continued to hold her to him as he took the cat-girl to the Shredder. Kurai kept delivering powerful kicks to Jaaku's gut until he grew annoyed of her and slammed her body into the wall closet to them.  
  
As her back was smashed into the wall, Kurai let out pain-filled yelp. Jaaku let go of his crushing grasp and Kurai slumped onto the ground. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up to meet his eye level. A ravenous look fell upon the wolf mutant as he looked over Kurai's body.  
  
"Why dun you lemme have a taste of dose sugah lips," Jaaku suggested, his tongue sweeping over his own filthy mouth.  
  
"What?!" Kurai shrieked, disgusted by his offer. "No! Never!"  
  
Jaaku seemed to ignore her refusal as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She strained her neck to move her head as far away from him as possible before thrusting her leg upward and kicking Jaaku in the groin. He immediately let go of her and howled in enormous pain. Seizing the moment, Kurai quickly sprang to her feet and began to run back where the turtles were located.  
  
A menacing growl was heard from behind her before she was tackled into the ground. Kurai winced as the pain surged throughout her entire body. Her tormenter flipped her over but she extended her claws and swiped them across Jaaku's cheek. Another howl was let out as he sat up right and both of his hands fled to tend his wound. Kurai crawled out from underneath his body and attempted another escape.  
  
Fed up with playing games, Jaaku removed his bow from his back and took an arrow out of his quiver. He pulled the string back, aimed carefully at the moving target, and let go. A splash of blood sprayed the side of the wall as the loose arrow dug itself deep into Kurai's back. The beaten cat-girl fell onto the ground and struggled to stay conscious. Jaaku smiled wickedly as he stood up and began making his way over to the fallen cat. He started to chuckle lightly as he bent over to finish Kurai off.  
  
Suddenly, a silver object pierced through the darkness and struck Jaaku in his left shoulder. He lurched back up to his standing position as his sapphire eyes gazed around, looking for the one whom through the weapon. The hand of the opposite arm, reached for the weapon and pulled it from his shoulder. He turned his attention away from the search and onto the bloodied weapon. A single sai. He snarled, now knowing who hid in the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself, turtle!" Jaaku roared, fiercely looking around for his attacker. One of his ears twitched as he heard something from behind him. He spun his body around to find the turtle clad in red standing there, looking quite enraged. Although that didn't phase Jaaku, due to him being absolutely mad.  
  
The turtle tucked other sai back under his belt and assumed a fighting position. Jaaku, following his lead, threw down the weapon in his clawed hands and also got into a fighting position. But he promptly removed himself from the stance as he jumped into the air to attempt to attack Raph from above.  
  
Raphael quickly dove and rolled out of the wolf's way, bouncing right back on his feet. The wolf flipped mid-air and landed back on his feet as well. Jaaku knew his only advantage towards the turtle was his size and figured his only chance at winning the fight was to use this against Raph.  
  
Impatient with the wolf's non-movement, Raphael ran towards Jaaku and started to jump over him. However, the wolf caught him and swung him into the wall. A few bricks fell on top of the turtle as he fell to the ground. Not yet beaten, Raphael slowly got onto his feet and once more assumed his fighter's stance. Angered by the turtle's strong will, Jaaku sprinted towards Raphael, a crazed look filling his eyes.  
  
Raphael stepped out of the way and the wolf crashed into the wall, head first. Before Jaaku could get up, Raph drew his sai and slammed it into the wolf's shoulder blade. Jaaku became unconscious from the enormous amount of pain and his body became limp. Raphael took the weapon from Jaaku's back and wiped the blood off before putting it back underneath his belt.  
  
Breathing hard, the turtle glanced around the room, looking for Kurai. He nearly went into shock as he saw her laying on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her torso. Raphael ran over to her and knelt down beside her. He pulled the arrow from her back and threw it to the side. He turned her around and held her in his arms.  
  
"Kurai...oh please be alright. You can't be dead," he cried to himself. He heard the sound of a group of footsteps closing in behind him. He turned his head to see his brothers and Casey running towards him. His attention turned quickly back to the lifeless cat in his arms. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as his hand moved down, brushing the hair out of Kurai's face.  
  
Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Casey came to a stop as they saw Raph. Casey looked down into his arms and whispered, "Oh no," as he saw Kurai laying in his arms. Raphael closed his eyes tightly. "You can't be dead Kurai...It can't be true. No...I...I love you, Kurai," he sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Raphael...I love you, too."  
  
Raph's eyes opened immediately and he looked down into his arms. Amber eyes gazed up at him and a warm smile greeted him. "Kurai!" He shouted gleefully as the cat came back to life. The two star-crossed lovers held each other in their arms, tears of joy flowing down both of their faces. After a while, they pulled apart from each other and simply smiled.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Raph exclaimed, still holding onto her.  
  
Kurai smiled and laid a kissed upon his cheek. "I came back to be with you," she told him. He pulled her close to her once more and their lips met once more.  
  
Casey and the others walked over to the couple and kneeled down beside them. Raph and Kurai drew away from their kiss as the turtle brothers and Casey surrounded them and embraced them gently. Leo and Donnie helped the two to their feet and the group started to head back home.  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
Raphael and Kurai sat on a torn and old couch on the roof of Casey's apartment complex, watching the sunset. Raph had his arm around her and her head was leaning against his shoulder. The two seemed genuinely happy in the surreal moment.  
  
A figure with a weapon crept up behind them. The figure aimed the barrel of the gun at the back of Raph's head and prepared to fire. The trigger was pulled and the ammunition left the gun for its target.  
  
"What the...?!" Raph questioned angrily as he felt a load of water hit the back of his head. Kurai and him looked behind them to see Mikey standing there, a smirk on his face and a Super-Soaker in his hands. Mikey stuck his tongue out at the couple and darted downstairs.  
  
"Why I oughtta..." Raph threatened as his jumped over the couch and began to chase down his prankster of a brother. Kurai let out a laugh as she also jumped from the couch and followed her boyfriend and his brother, glad she had finally found a home where she could belong.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
